Phase noise is the frequency domain representation of rapid, short-term, random fluctuations in the phase of a waveform, caused by time domain instabilities. Phase noise mitigation in conventional OFDM receivers is achieved using per symbol phase correction (known as common phase error or CPE), which is the cancellation of the phase offset common to all sub-carriers. The CPE only accounts for the symbol to symbol variation in phase due to phase noise. Phase noise variation within an OFDM symbol is not corrected by CPE. This residual phase noise introduces interference between OFDM subcarriers within each symbol, i.e. inter-carrier-interference or ICI. ICI is neither Gaussian nor white and generally has a worse impact on OFDM performance, in terms of achievable bit or frame error rates, compared to equivalent power level additive white Gaussian noise (AWGN). ICI, if not mitigated, gets added to existing AWGN noise level in OFDM signal. Hence, the ICI place an upper bound on achievable signal to noise ratio (SNR) and also makes the OFDM performance slightly worse than predicted for measured SNR. This prevents the reception of high order quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) like QAM-16384 in OFDM receivers.